


1些出轨车车，或称塔利:起源

by Terry_the_warrior



Series: 爽文。 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Own Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_the_warrior/pseuds/Terry_the_warrior
Summary: 塞里亚觉得不行。





	1些出轨车车，或称塔利:起源

**Author's Note:**

> 塔利的第一篇，这男的怎么被我搞成御用gv男优(……

水汽。塞里亚想。这真是……

他躺得浑身都不舒服。都是因为这种鬼天气……他在心里暗骂道。潮湿像塑料膜似的裹在人身上，抹都抹不去。要是真能出一身汗倒可能好点吧，他又想道，该死的春天。该死的。

他烦躁极了。

这床垫明明是他自己挑的，弹性很好，软硬适中。那时候斯塔拉伯格还试探地问他，说这是不是有些太软了，可他现在只觉得这垫子硬得让人无法忍受。

还有他的腿……他的膝盖、他的十根手指、他的一切——他觉得哪里都不舒服，关节就像没上油的轴承。或者是那里面都被灌了水。他嘲笑自己，并且开始想象那些关节像气球一样胀大的样子。它们变得畸形后爆开的画面让他松了口气，几乎要从闷热里逃出来了。

斯塔拉要是在这……那他也早睡死了，他想。可要是真能陪他说两句话就好了。哪怕不说话也可以。

操。塞里亚又骂道。他想给斯塔拉伯格打通讯贝了。

但斯塔拉的船队现在正漂在大洋中央，送着布鲁塞尔商会的大单子。海里可没有通讯贝网络。他再也不想打根本就接不通的通讯了。  
最终他确实还是接通了通讯贝，只不过……不是打给斯塔拉的。

塔利拎着酒瓶来敲门的时候塞里亚甚至还摊在床上不想动，拖拖拉拉了好一会才光着脚去打开了门。

“斯塔拉还没回来？”猫魅战士一进门就开始一件一件地卸身上的铠甲，裹了布和毛皮的铁甲砸在地板上，发出闷响。他太清楚塞里亚找自己干什么了，哪怕他在通讯贝里一字未提。

“洗澡去。”塞里亚没理他的问题，躺回了床上，“你看起来像条流浪狗。”

“拜托——”猫魅咧开嘴笑了一声，“现在是凌晨两点，我刚在庆功会，叫我来这的人是你——你根本不知道我们今天搞定了什么大家伙！”他把自己的辫子也拆了，又说:“还是个寂寞得快死了才来求我的。”塔利又嗤笑道，“你还等得了多久？”

他干脆把最里层的上衣也甩在地上，赤膊站在塞里亚床前。他身上还有崭新的伤。

这时塞里亚却偏过头不看他了，哪怕如此境况全是他自己一手造就的。可下意识的身体反应是骗不了人的，塞里亚因为塔利粗糙炽热的触碰而几近颤抖，那积水的感觉更强了，不久他可能就要真的炸开，让自己尸骨无存。

“老天。”塞里亚快哭出来的表情把塔利吓了一跳，他一把掐住塞里亚的下巴，让他张开嘴，看见他的舌头在口腔里不自在地蠕动。“你这样让我感觉自己是个强奸犯。”塔利说。

塞里亚一声不吭，按着塔利的后脖子就去吻他。

塔利说得没错，他等不下去了。

太可悲了，他想，只是皮肤和黏膜的触感就让他感激涕零，是谁都无所谓，无论是自己鲁加族的交往对象还是眼前的猫魅……真是个婊子。他想。

塔利看起来却很受用，松开他的下颌转而掐上脖子，像要吞了他一样地吻他。塞里亚感到晕眩，头脑昏沉又飘忽，唾液从他嘴角往下漏。

”我来还是你自己来？”

塔利终于松开了精灵那看上去细长又脆弱的脖子，问道。

塞里亚闷闷地哼了一声，翻过身去。当睡衣穿的长衬衫滑下来，整片后背的皮肤都暴露在塔利的目光下。

“行。”塔利俯下身，整个地覆在塞里亚身上，拿手指堵住了他的嘴。“那舔吧。”

精灵顺从地任由自己的嘴里被塔利搅得一团糟，口水流个不停，从被塔利双指夹着玩弄的舌面上落到枕套上。

塔利用塞里亚自己的唾液给他上油，动作算不上多轻。他太清楚塞里亚了，他可不是什么需要呵护的货色，他被操透了，恐怕不够粗暴还没法满足他。塔利持续地开拓他，俯视着他。他的后背在微光下泛着冷白。

塞里亚紧抱着自己的枕头不放，屏息似地一声不吭，后穴倒是乖巧，几下被揉开了，一缩一缩地吸着捅进去的手指。真可怜啊，塔利持续而稳定地用手操着塞里亚，看着他在自己的动作下兴奋又耻于动作，心里暗暗嘲笑着这家伙，早说做爱缺人可以找他，结果竟然还真憋成这样才打自己通讯贝。

“那我进去了。”塔利说，抓起精灵的一只手放在他的臀瓣上，示意他自己扒开。

塞里亚发出了夸张的吞咽声。

他不敢去想，可塔利五指被自己的体液沾得发亮的想象却闯进他的脑海，不愿放过他。塔利变得凉滑的手握住他的腰的时候他甚至不能自已地颤抖了起来。

耳廓被粗糙舔舐的感觉让塞里亚腰都软了，他的耳尖被齿列夹在中间，下流的舌头从那转着圈滑下来，湿哒哒地往耳道里舔，就像是柔软的、异形的另一根老二，试图从这窄小的入口操进他的脑子里。唾液的声音就像是把交合处的水声往他脑里灌。

“不、别……别这样摸……不…………！”他尖叫着哀求了起来，塔利体贴地抚慰他躯干的别处，又或者是故意使坏，他的手摩挲着塞里亚贫瘠胸肌下的那一块肌肤，指肚沿着肋骨的形状一上一下地划，让塞里亚在他身下快要抖成筛子。

“斯塔…………呃呜……”塞里亚几乎喘不过气来，终于委屈地落下泪，极度克制地抽着气射了精。

他听见塔利哼笑出声，同时用那双手轻轻地拍着他的侧腹，放缓自己的动作，倒像再实打实地安慰他。可塞里亚止不住，滚烫的泪水下雨似地落在枕头上;他用双肘堪堪支撑住自己的上半身，垂着头掉眼泪。

这完全没有道理，塞里亚想，怎么就哭了……随后塔利停下了安抚的动作，掐上塞里亚的腰，再一次进入了他。他没有一丝准备放过塞里亚的迹象，像用一个情趣用品一样地操他，在精灵崩溃地把脸埋进枕头里后残忍地将他翻了个面，扯过他遮脸的手端详他的脸。

“好好看着。”

塔利扔下一句意味不明的话，伸手抚摸精灵的头发。在塞里亚看不到的地方他毛绒绒的尾巴不住地甩着，尾尖快活地弯成钩。

塞里亚还没从高潮中缓过来，此刻所有的快感都成为钝痛，他抽噎着，被操得迷迷糊糊的，一点力气没有，只能乖乖任塔利摆弄，一双腿搭在两旁，在塔里操得狠了的时候颤一颤，反抗都像迎合。

塔利似乎还觉得不够尽兴，捞起塞里亚两边膝弯，最后冲刺了起来。他肩头那道刚缝合不久的裂口绽开来，殷红血液先是缓慢地渗了出来，又像溪流似的汇成一小股，顺着塔利的手臂沾在了塞里亚的大腿上，紧接着被蹭得到处都是。

月亮这时候已经沉下来了，窗框的影子斜斜地打在他们身上，而被月光照亮的地方看起来越发的冷。塞里亚的唇边胸口都沾上了塔利的血，青白肤色上的红成了最最刺激的药，塔利闷声射在塞里亚身体里，粗喘着拨开黏在自己颈侧的头发。塞里亚不知什么时候又射了一次，此刻正虚虚地向上望去，累得不成样子。

塔利仍旧俯视着他，像是思考着什么。最后，他从自己身上沾了满手的鲜血，用拇指在塞里亚的唇上狠狠地抹了一道。这时他才觉得所有事情都做完了，满意地退了出去。


End file.
